


Play & pain

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Play & pain

[](http://imgur.com/s9sENYL)

And today we start the weekend with the p0rn ♥ Eddie/Adrian for the win ~♪

Eddie's expression isn't enough sadic but with this "sketch style" I can't do better (for now) ç^ç


End file.
